A love of endless murder
by devianzha
Summary: Kisah cinta tragis antara Hibari dan Ichigo(karakter buatan sendiri)


***A****love of****endless****murder***

[Di kota Naminori. Hiduplah keluarga yang memiliki marga 'Sawada'.Sekarang mereka memiliki anggota keluarga baru yang bernama 'Sawada Ichigo' adik tiri Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Tapi,uniknya ichigo memiliki paras yang hampir sama dengan kakaknya untung aja rambutnya agak panjang jadi bisa dibedakan. :3(coba bayangi ichigo seperti foto tsuna versi cewek).]

Ini cerita saat pagi hari,Kakak beradik berjalan menuju sekolah. Kakaknya bernama "Sawada Tsunayoshi",atau bisa dipanggil "Dame-_Tsuna"_.Tidak seperti laki-laki yang lain yang _Playboy_,Tsuna termasuk anak baik dan paling ramah dengan orang orang pertama kali melihat Tsuna pasti menganggap ia cewek,yah.. mau gimana tubuhnya ramping banget _and_ kakinya mulus tanpa ia pernah mendapat pengakuan cinta dari beberapa "Sawada Ichigo" seorang gadis luar biasa kuat lebih kuat dari pada Tsuna,meski pun Adik Tiri tapi parasnya sangat mirip yang tlah menyatakan cinta kepadanya tapi Ditolak. Hari-hari Tsuna danIchigo sejauh ini cukup damai. Mereka berdua menjalankan aktifitasnya seperti biasa. Tanpa ada gangguan macam-macam. Sampai, hanya karena sepucuk surat kecil berwarna pink muda dan wewangian bunga yang di temukannya di dalam lokerTsuna. Ia tahu itu surat cinta dari seseorang. Tsuna Cuma menghela nafas dalam hati. Semoga saja bukan laki-laki yang salah menyatakan cinta padanya.

"Cie….,dapat dari siapa tuh Tsuna-nii?"Tanya Ichigo(_aslinya menggoda kakaknya_)

"iih,kau ini pengen tau aja"Ucap Tsuna.

Lalu akhirnya surat itu dibuka,Tsuna beberapa kali melirik arlojinya. Pukul 3 sore, di atap sekolah. Seperti yang dikatakan di dalam surat itu.

"eh,Ichigo?"Kata Tsuna

"apa Tsuna-nii?"Tanya Ichigo

"mau enggak, gantikan aku menemui pemilik surat ini?"Tanya 2…

_Bruk….._

"Emangnya kakak pikir aku mau?!"Teriak Ichigo(_Marah)_

"Sakit tau Ichigo,mukulnya biasa aja kali"Keluh Tsuna(_kepalanya benjol_)

"Trus, kenapa aku yang kesana?"Tanya Ichigo

"Ayolah,hanya hari ini aja ya? Lagi pula,kalau yang menyatakan cintanya laki gimana?"Ucap Tsuna

"Cih…,mentang2 kita kembar ya?!"Hardik Ichigo,tetapi akhirnya pasrahjuga.

"Sini,aku bantu menata rambutmu kayak aku"Kata Tsuna

"Iya, , setelah aku ganti seragam nggak ada yang curiga"Ucap pasrah Ichigo

_Beberapa menit kemudian,_

"Tolong ya,Ichigo!"Teriak Tsuna

"Iya, juga hati-hati"Ucap Ichigo(_udah berubah jadi Tsuna)_

Tsuna(_Ichigo)_ memutuskan untuk menunggu si pengirim surat dan sesekali melihat sekitar. Tiba-tiba Ichigo melihat seorang gadis berambut oranye dan bermata coklat. Ichigo tersenyum kecil.

"Ano...Sasagawa Kyoko-san?" tanya Ichigo pada gadis itu. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk kecil. Ia masih mengatur nafasnya yang memburu akibat berlari tadi.(_"Akhirnya ilmu menyamar berguna juga")_

"E-eh...iya, Tsuna-kun..." jawab gadis bernama Kyoko itu sambil berbisik.

"Kau yang mengirim surat ini? Ah, bisakah kita duduk sebentar?" Ichigo duduk di permukaan lantai beton yang agak panas karena tersengat matahari.

"Maaf atas kelancanganku, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Y-ya...?"

"Apa alasanmu mengirim surat ini?"

"Be-begini...kau selalu baik kepada teman-teman, jadi...aku tertarik padamu." Jelas gadis itu dengan wajah memerah.

"A-ah...begitu rupanya. Aku selalu dinasihati agar baik kepada orang lain, dan jujur saja. Aku menikmatinya. Aku mempunyai banyak teman sekarang, meskipun beberapa tidak, sih.." Tsuna terkekeh pelan.

"Ka-kalau begitu Tsuna-kun...ma-maukah kau jadi pacarku?" wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Eh? Boleh aku pikir beberapa waktu?"

"Y-ya...silahkan..."

"Oh, terima kasih suratnya, Sasagawa-san." Ichigo melihat Kyoko berdiri dan meninggalkannya di atap sekolah. Sendirian. Ichigo menyimpan surat kecil itu ke dalam tas miliknya. Ichigo tidak tahu, bahwa ada sepasang mata mengamatinya.

"Haah...hari ini aku lelah sekali. Aku harus bersyukur karena yang menyatakan cinta itu bukan laki-laki dan Kayaknya kakak akan senang yang menyatakan cinta ternyata Kyoko-chan" ujar Ichigo(_Tersenyum Ria)_

Baru beberapa langkah Ichigo berjalan dari gerbang sekolah, Ichigo sudah mendapati Hibari Kyouya, salah satu teman sepermainannya dulu berdiri di depannya. Dengan mengenakan jaket hitam dengan wristband merah komite kedisiplinannya. Ichigo tersenyum ramah dan menyapa pemuda itu.

"So-sore, Kyouya." Sapa Ichigo. Pemuda berambut hitam legam itu hanya membalasnya dengan kata-kata pendek, seperti 'hn', 'nn' atau 'ya'. Tidak lain. Tetapi perhatiannya lebih dari teman-temannya yang lain, atau bisa dibilang lebih parah dari Gokudera. Meskipun tidak secara langsung.

"Tsunayoshi." Panggil Hibari dengan nada dinginnya. Ichigo tersenyum kecil dan membalas panggilannya.('_untuk mengingat, didepan Kyouya itu Tsuna padahal itu Ichigo'_)

"Ya?"Tanya Ichigo

"Kau mau ke apartemenku?"

"A-ah...? tidak perlu, Kyouya. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu."

"Bantu aku memasak." Hibari menatap Tsuna dengan pandangan datarnya. Tsuna merasa tidak enak karena di tatap terus menerus. Namun, ia juga tidak dapat menolak. Hibari orang yang paling dekat dengan keluarganya. Ia sudah menganggapnya sebagai seorang kakak laki-laki. Bahkan setelah kedua orang tua Hibari berpisah pun, Tsuna sempat mengajak Hibari untuk tinggal satu atap.

"Baiklah..." Ichigo mengikuti si pemilik rambut hitam gelap itu ke arah yang berlawanan. Tsuna merasa sesuatu yang sangat tidak biasa. Sehingga keheningan datang ditengah keduanya. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan atau sekedar mengalihkan topik.

Setelah sekian lamanya mereka terdiam satu sama lain, akhirnya Ichigo memilih untuk membuka pembicaraan. Hanya sekedar memperbincangkan menu makan malam yang diinginkan Hibari. Entah mengapa, suasana tidak berubah. Tetap saja terkesan kaku dan dingin. Mungkin karena pembicaraan mereka yang terputus-putus begitu saja.

…..

"Tsunayoshi. Kita sampai." Suara Baritone itu membawa Tsuna kepada duniawi. Mata biru besi itu seakan-akan menatapnya tajam. Siap untuk membatin dan menyakinkan dirinya. Itu hanyalah perasaannya saja. Hibari tidak akan berbuat macam-macam kepadanya. Dan ia percaya itu.

Tapi apakah benar keyakinanku ini akan bertahan?

"Nee, kamarmu nomor berapa, Kyouya?" tanya Tsuna sambil menekan tombol lift.("_Ingat Ichigo jangan sampai panggil Kyouya-kun kalau enggak…."_)

"Nomor 18 di lantai 5." Jawab Hibari dengan dingin. Entah mengapa, aura disekitar mereka seakan-akan semakin berat dan sesak. Tsuna segera menekan tombol lift. Ia memperhatikan teman kecilnya yang satu ini. Hari ini seakan-akan tingkahnya begitu berbeda.

"Waah...kau dapat uang darimana, Kyouya? Apartemen ini begitu besar dan luas, biayanya pasti mahal, bukan?"

"Hn." Pemuda berambut raven itu meraih sebuah kunci di dalam saku kemejanya. Dan mempersilahkan Tsuna masuk ke dalam ruangan yang terbilang cukup gelap karena tirainya tidak terbuka. Cukup bersih dan terawat, juga cukup luas dengan satu buah dapur, satu buah kamar mandi, dilengkapi dengan satu buah kasur King Size yang cukup untuk tiga orang, sebuah meja makan beserta empat buah kursinya, dan beberapa sofa kulit.

"Jadi...kau mau memasak Hamburger malam ini?" Tsuna berjalan ke arah lemari pendingin berukuran sedang yang terletak di dekat dapur. Hibari hanya mengangguk. Tsuna mengeluarkan sebuah daging giling yang masih tampak segar. Terbukti dengan masih adanya label pada kemasannya.

"Mau kubantu, Kyouya?" tawar Ichigo kepada Hibari yang sibuk mengiris sebuah bawang bombai. Hibari melirik Tsuna dan menggeleng, kemudian kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tadi sempat terhenti.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggu di meja makan." Ichigo menghela nafas dan mengeluarkan kembali surat kecil berwarna merah jambu itu. Ia tersenyum kecil. Sesekali ia terkekeh pelan. Tanpa disadarinya, ia tenggelam dalam dunianya. Apa mungkin Kakaknya menyukai Kyoko Sasagawa–si pengirim surat–? Kalau dijawab pasti deh bisa ditebak.

"Tsunayoshi, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hibari, masih menggenggam pisau yang dipakainya untuk mengiris bawang bombai tadi. Ichigo menggeleng cepat dan menyembunyikan Surat dari Kyoko-chan. Hibari mengulurkan tangannya.

"Surat cinta? Dari siapa?" tangan besar itu meraih secarik kertas berhiaskan gambar-gambar lucu yang bertuliskan kata-kata pernyataan cinta dari sang pengirim. Hening datang di tengah-tengah mereka. Hibari mengangkat kepalanya. Mata biru besi itu tampak menyiratkan kemarahan.

"Kau...apa yang kau lakukan...?" tanya pemuda raven itu dengan suara yang agak berat dan serak. Tangan kirinya yang menggenggam sebilah pisau terangkat. Dan, mengayunkannya ke arah Tsuna eh..,salah ding Ichigo. Dan menyebabkan pipi pemuda berambut coklat muda itu tergores dan mengeluarkan darah. Dapat dilihat, mata karamel itu melebar dengan perubahan sifat yang drastis pada orang di depannya.

"Tunggu! Itu bahaya! Kyouya!" pekiknya dengan panik. Pemuda di depannya segera merobek-robek surat tersebut sehingga menjadi potongan-potongan kecil.("_Sial, aku pasti di marahi Tsuna-nii")_

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu." Sekali lagi, ia mengayunkan pisau itu sehingga melukai telapak tanganIchigo. Ichigo meringis kesakitan. Kakinya dengan sigap menendang pisau itu hingga terlempar.("_tega banget kau, hari ini aku paling sial"Di dalam hati Ichigo)_

"Ap-apa yang terjadi, Kyouya?!" tanyanya panik. Ia meringis kesakitan akibat luka yang di dapatinya beberapa saat yang lalu. Akibat pisau yang di ayunkan kearahnya.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu, herbivore." Tangannya menyambar sebuah payung dan memukul tubuh pemuda Ralat Gadis mungil itu hingga menyebabkan lebam dan luka.

"Ke-kenapa...?" Ichigo meringis kesakitan karena tulang telapak tangannya yang sepertinya retak akibat pukulan itu.

"Tsunayoshi...kau bukan Tsunayoshi..." ucapnya dingin, berkali-kali ia menghantam tubuh itu dengan benda ditangannya sehingga menimbulkan semakin banyak luka.(_"haduh…,aku ketahuan ni ceritanya,Matilah …")_

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?! Ak-aku Tsunayoshi Sawada! Teman kecilmu! Hei! Kyouya!" kedua tangannya berusaha menghentikkan serangannya. Hidungnya sudah mengeluarkan banyak darah, tangan kirinya terasa kaku untuk di gerakkan, dan wajahnya sudah hampir babak belur.

"Ukh..." Ichigo berusaha mengambil ponselnya. Tangannya meraba-raba tas miliknya.

"Ini! Aku Tsunayoshi Sawada! Lihat!" Tsuna membuka ponsel flipnya dan membuka sebuah file foto. Di dalam foto itu terlihat lima orang anak sedang berfoto. Tentu saja itu adalah potret dirinya dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Ah, dengan tambahan Chrome and Aku.(_"untung aja,tadi tukar tas biar gak ketahuan")_

Hibari menajamkan kedua matanya. Dan perlahan-lahan meletakkan benda yang di gunakannya untuk menghantam tubuh Tsuna. Ia berbisik lirih dan jatuh terduduk.

"Maaf..."Ucap Hibari.

Ichigo menghela nafas lega. Hibari mengambil sebuah kotak obat dan membalut luka-luka pada tubuh Tsuna.(_"untunglah,aku gak ketahuan")_

"Tidak apa-apa, Kyouya. Kau ada masalah?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Kau berbicara dengan Sasagawa Kyoko? Aku bisa mencium baunya dari seragammu..." bisik Hibari sambil menarik seragam Namimori Tsuna.

"E-eh?"

"Kau ingat? Saat aku tidak datang ke sekolah hari itu..." Hibari meraih pisau yang tadi terlempar dari tangannya. Ichigo menggeser tubuhnya dengan kedua kakinya. Meskipun terasa sangat berat. Tangan kiri Hibari meraih wajahnya. Dan menempelkan ujung pisau yang tajam hingga melukai wajahnya dan membuat setetes darah keluar.

"Kau juga ingat? Orang yang waktu itu menyatakan cintanya padamu. Hee...Herbivore yang berterus terang, ya?" senyuman kecil tersungging di wajahnya.

"Mak-maksudmu Byakuran? Di-dia senpaiku, Kyouya. Aku menolaknya." UjarIchigo. Ia merasakan tangan pemuda raven di depannya menggenggam bahunya agak kencang, terasa sangat sakit.(_"Kayak aku cukup beruntung mengetahui rahasia Tsuna-nii"_)

"Di-dia meninggal karena di bunuh. Satu hari setelah ia menyatakan pe-perasaannya."

"Hee...rupanya ia sudah tidak ada di dunia ini, bukankah begitu?" Hibari memainkan pisau ditangannya dan menancapkannya ke karpet yang tadinya merah karena tetesan darah Ichigo.

"Kyo-Kyouya..."

"Apakah kau berpikir aku membunuhnya?" Hibari kembali memasang wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi. Tsuna/bisa dipanggil Ichigo menelan air liurnya. Lidahnya seakan-akan terasa kelu. Batinnya sudah mengatakan, untuk lari. Dari genggaman orang ini. Ichigo segera menggeleng.

"A-aku ti-tidak berpikir seperti itu–Kyouya." Jawab Ichigo terbata-bata.

"Ya, aku memang tidak membunuhnya." Jawab Hibari. Ichigo menghela nafas lega.

"Aku hanya menjadikan tubuh miliknya itu sebagai mainanku. Ku akui, ia masih bisa berteriak minta tolong bahkan setelah aku memecahkan kepalanya, dan memotong tangannya."

Ichigio tercekat.(_"ja..jangan ka..takan…Kyou..ya..kun….ja..di…Gila")_

"Oh, kalau tidak salah masih ada dua Herbivore lagi..." Hibari mencengkram kedua bahunya dengan erat. Semakin erat.

"Lalu herbivore-

"Herbivore sialan itu...Dino...bukankah itu namanya? Dia memanggilmu dengan nama kecilmu..." cerita Hibari tanpa ragu-ragu. Hibari kembali menoreskan goresan pisau pada pipi kiri Ichigo.

"Dan dia juga sudah kusingkirkan sekarang."

"Kyouya! Aku..aku hanya menganggapnya Kakak! Jangan salah paham! Kau sudah menghabisi nyawa orang lain! Hanya karena diriku! Kau..kau GILA!" Ichigo menepis kedua tangan Hibari yang masih menggantung di kedua bahunya. Ichigo hendak berdiri. Tetapi tidak, karena pisau milik Hibari sudah terlebih dahulu menancap di lengan kirinya.(_"emangnya lu kira aku boneka apa,hah?!"jerit hati Ichigo)_

"Aku tidak gila." Hibari mencabut pisau itu dengan paksa, sehingga Ichigo sempat berteriak tanpa suara.

"Aku melakukan ini untukmu Tsunayoshi. Hanya untukmu."

"Pergi...kau...monster...pembunuh...!" rintih Ichigo. Hibari mengangkat alisnya.

"Hn? Aku? Pembunuh? Tidak. Kurasa yang kulakukan benar..." ia kembali meletakkan pisau itu di atas meja.

"Aku melakukan ini, agar tidak ada yang mengganggu kita..." Hibari terdiam sejenak. Sementara Ichigo, meringis kesakitan karena darah yang mengalir deras dari daerah luka yang cukup dalam. Karpet putih bersih itu segera ternodai darah.(_"Sialan kau Tsuna-nii".)_

"Ah, aku lupa dengan makan malamnya. Pasti sekarang sudah dingin." Hibari melirik ke arah dapur. "Tapi...aku tidak membutuhkannya."

"Yang kuperlukan sekarang hanya kau." Ia mengecup bibir yang kotor oleh darah kering. Ichigo hanya bisa menangis tanpa suara. Merasa hidupnya sudah diambang batas. Ia akan mati ditangan Hibari, cepat atau lambat.

"Kau mau makan? Kalau mau akan kusiapkan yang baru." Hibari mengangkat tubuh Tsuna. Tsuna hanya menggeleng.('_Ingat,yang di sini Ichigo')_

"Oh. Kau mau yang sekarang saja?" Hibari pergi ke dapur dan kembali dengan sepiring hamburger dengan sebuah cairan merah diatasnya. Bau anyir menyapa penciuman Ichigo. Darah.(_"Lu kira aku Vampir apa hah,Kyouya-kun?!")_

"Makan. Atau kau mau aku suapi?" Ichigo menggeleng cepat.

"Bukan...aku...aku..."

"Kau benci padaku? Maaf, jika kau tidak berbuat macam-macam, aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Percayalah padaku."

"Bu-bukan! Aku–"

"Makan."

Ichigo berusaha mencari-cari alasan agar ia tidak memakan makanan itu. Ia menelan ludahnya. Yang dipikirannya sekarang adalah; cara melarikan diri. Melarikan diri dari monster atua Pembunuh Darah dingin di depannya.

"TIDAK!" Ichigo menendang piring yang di pegang Hibari hingga makanan itu tercecer di lantai.

"Tsunayoshi...kau kenapa? Apakah karena herbivore bernama Sasagawa Kyoko itu? Huh?" Hibari memungut pisau miliknya yang tadi tergeletak diatas meja. "Kau sudah kotor."

Hibari menusuk perut Tsuna. Tsuna menjerit kesakitan.

"He-hentikan..." lirih Tsuna.(_"Aduh….,mungkinkah aku akan mati" Jerit hati Ichigo)_

"Tsuna...aku mencintaimu." Bisik Hibari. "...Aku tidak ingin ada yang mengambilmu dariku. Kau milikku. Hanya milikku."

…..

"Tsunayoshi, aku pergi dulu." Hibari mengenakan jaket miliknya seperti biasa. "Aku tidak akan mencoba macam-macam. Tapi jika kau kabur..." Hibari menghentikan kata-katanya.

"...Aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk 'menghapus' dirimu." Hibari menutup pintu apartemennya setelah itu. Meninggalkan sosok Tsuna eh salah lgi ding Ichigo. Kedua mata karamelnya kosong. Seakan-akan tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan sama sekali. Kedua kakinya sudah terluka akibat luka-luka sayat yang ada. Kedua tangannya juga biru dan lebam dimana-mana. Ia sama sekali tak memiliki keberanian untuk berbicara ataupun bertemu pandang dengan Hibari.

"..." Ichigo terdiam sambil melirik sosok Hibari yang menghilang disusul suara tertutupnya pintu.(_"Kayaknya aku akan mati disini,semoga Kakak mencariku")_

…..

"Oi! Hibari! Kau lihat Ichigo? Dia belum pulang ke rumah!" ujar Yamamoto. Hibari hanya meliriknya sekilas dan menggeleng.

"Kira-kira Ichigo dimana, ya Jyuudaime?" tanya Gokudera.

"Entahlah, aku juga khawatir..." ujar Tsuna.

Hibari kaget melihat Tsuna di samping Gokudera.

"Oya, oya. Jarang sekali seorang Sawada Ichigo itu pulang terlambat dan menghilang begitu saja. Benar, kan Chrome-chan?" sahut Mukuro.

"Um!,Ichigo-chan ada dimana ya?" Chrome mengangguk tanpa berkata-kata.

"Oh iya,Ichigo sering ke rumah kita periksa rumahmu?"Tanya Tsuna.

"Aku setuju Jyuudaime"Ucap Gokudera.

"Baiklah,sudah di putuskan kita semua ke rumah Hibari-san"Kata Yamamoto.

"Aku tak mau"Ucap Hibari.

"Kufufufu…,Aneh sekali untuk Hibari Kyoya atau jangan2 kau menyembunyikan sesuatu"Sahut Mukuro.

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun,Kepala nanas"bantah Hibari.

"Sudahlah,ayo kita cari Ichigo terlebih dahulu. Kaa-san sudah menunggu Ichigo pulang"Ujar Tsuna

…..

"Mungkin,ini salahku."Bisik Tsuna ke Gokudera.

"Ada apa Jyuudaime?"Bisik Gokudera

"Gara2 aku meminta tolong ichigo,Ichigo…"Bisik sangat khawatir dengan Ichigo sekarang.

"Tenang saja, yakin Ichigo ada di suatu tempat"Ucap Gokudera.

"Arigatou,Gokudera-kun"Ucap Tsuna. Sekarang mereka semua dalam perjalan an menuju kamar apartemen Hibari, sedangkan Hibari mulai gelisah.

…..

Di lain pihak, Ichigo sudah mulai kehilangan terus mengalir.

"_apakah ini akhir dari hidupku?"Ucap Ichigo dalam hati._

"_Seandainya,hal ini terjadi kepada Tsuna-nii. Apa aku bisa menyelamatkannya?"Isak Ichigo._Air matanya mengalir dan bersatu dengan darah,seolah Ichigo menangis darah

"_Setidaknya,Aku bisa menyelamatkan Tsuna-nii dari Kyouya-kun untuk sekarang"_

Di mata Ichigo, cahaya disekitarnya mulai redup. Terasa sangat dingin tubuhnya karena darahnya terus mengalir.

"_Jadi,inikah rasanya Mandi rasa hangat mengalir tapi ada juga rasa dingin aku mati?"Tanya Ichigo._Napasnya mulai terengah-engah,sangat sesak -lahan dengan pasti,Ichigo mulai merangkak menuju pintu.

"_Aku tidak boleh mati disini,kalau tidak Kyouya-kun akan dapat masalah"_

Tiba-Tiba…

Suara pintu terbuka,Dihadapan Ichigo ada semua orang .Mungkin karena tenaganya habis Ichigo hanya bias mendengar panggil dari seseorang.

***The ****continued***


End file.
